yume_nikki_3dfandomcom-20200213-history
Yume Nikki 3d Wiki
Yume Nikki 3d is a fangame of the original Kikiyama's game Yume Nikki , create by ZykovEddy . In contrary of the lot of other Yume Nikki's fangames and like his name indicates , this game has got a 3d environment ( the player , the NPCs and other are in 2d ) . Yume Nikki 3d use also a lot of files from the original Yume Nikki , whether in images or in sounds , or even locations or events taken literally ( the Uboa event , for example ) . All of that gathered in a new adventure with new universe . He has been released in 18 September 2013 , create with EDuke32 . The last version has been released in the 14 November 2014 , this version is the 0.02.1+DLC Isolated . According to the developer , ZykovEddy , Yume Nikki 3d " is not a simple 3d remake , but rather a spin-off to the original , with lots of extra-contents " . And indeed , the principal character is the same but the explored world is very different . Gameplay The principle of Yume Nikki 3d is the same of the original Yume Nikki . You're incarnates a little girl named Madotsuki . You're beggin in her room , room she doesn't want or can't leave . The buttons WASD are use to moves Madotsuki and the button E is use to interact with the elements . In Madotsuki's room , you can save the part with the diary in the desk , go to the balcony , play to the Famicom with a Shoot-them-up named Space Age Love Song , try to leave the room ( but she will refuse all of time ) and light up a TV ( with a catchment error ) . But the most important action to do is to go to the bed for sleep and go to the dream world . After using the bed , a timer appear for 3 seconds and Madotsuki is in the dream world , in the balcony of her "dream room" . The sky in the balcony changed and a new sound appears . Madotsuki need to go in her room ( always in the dream world ) and to open the door who can not open in the normal world . This door will lead Madotsuki's in the Nexus , a very important room who will allow to access in the principals areas of the game . The aim of the game is also the same of the original Yume Nikki , collect "effects" which are scattered across the Madotsuki's dreams , especially since there is a lot of other worlds not accessible with the Nexus . In Yume Nikki 3d , there is 6 effects to collect , with differents capacities . But in contrary of Yume Nikki , there is too 3 keys to collect for finish the game . To note also that Yume Nikki 3d give to the player the capacity to jump with the SPACE button . So there is parts of the game that require a bit of parkour . Other commands : Shift : use effects capacities ( if you have to do it ) Enter : go to the menu ( for change effect or wake up , for example ) F12 : take a screenshot F11 : color correction Contents See the content of Yume Nikki 3d Wiki : - effects - - - locations - - soundtrack - - - events Download Yume Nikki 3d on Itch.io : https://zykoveddy.itch.io/yume-nikki-3d Yume Nikki 3d on Game Jolt : https://gamejolt.com/games/yume-nikki-3d/18055 WARNING : if you are French and you use the AZERTY keyboard , the game can switch your keyboard into QWERTY . See too Yume Nikki 3d on Yume Nikki Fangames wiki : https://yumenikkifg.wikia.com/wiki/Yume_Nikki_3d The blog of ZykovEddy : https://eddyprojects.blogspot.com The wiki of the original Yume Nikki : https://yumenikki.wikia.com/wiki/Yume_Nikki